Blaine-Sam Relationship
The Blaine-Sam Relationship, commonly known as Blam or Slaine, is the friendship between roommates Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans. Although seeming to be just a friendship to Sam, Blaine develops feelings for Sam as they become closer in Season Four. Episodes Season Two Special Education When Sam sings his solo, Blaine cranes his neck to look at him. Blame It on the Alcohol This is the first time Blaine and Sam meet, however they do not interact on screen. New York Blaine is sitting in The Lima Bean with Kurt towards the end of the episode, when Sam comes into the cafe with Mercedes Jones, his girlfriend at the time. Blaine politely asks what they are doing, and the four of them briefly explain their plans. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen Sam makes his first appearance this season as he joins the New Directions once again. As his welcome back song, Sam sings Red Solo Cup, where Blaine gets very into the performance. Sam has an idea for the Sectionals choreography, a dance move he learned while being a stripper. Blaine had his own idea for a dance move, but Sam called it too "boy band." Blaine seems offended and still refuses to dance like that at Sectionals, then he makes a remark about Sam's financial situation, saying he is "not for sale" causing a fight to erupt between the two. The fight is quickly broken up by Mr. Schuester and Blaine storms out of the choir room. After New Directions is done performing, Finn is talking with Blaine. Sam comes up and puts his arms around both of them saying he missed being with the 'top dogs'. Dance with Somebody They are seen in this episode passing around a basketball with Mike in the locker room. Puck comes up, giving them, Mike and Finn goodie bags with guitar picks and shot glasses to celebrate the friendship between them before they all go their separate ways. Goodbye Blaine and Sam are shown to be sad as their respective lovers are graduating. They, along with Will and the rest of the non-seniors (Brittany), perform In My Life to all the graduating Glee Club members. Season Four The New Rachel During auditions, while De'wanda Umber is auditioning for New Directions by dancing, Blaine is sitting next to Sam and leans over at him to laugh at De'wanda. Makeover This episode takes the friendship to a whole new level. Blaine decides to run for senior class president against Artie and Brittany, and choose Sam as his running mate - with a little motivation from Brittany and Sam. Blaine talks to Sam in the hallway about the debate and decides to give him a makeover to look more like senior VP material. While Blaine is getting ready for the debate, Sam tells Blaine to take off the bow-tie he was wearing because he looked too uptight. Blaine greatly appreciated the advice because Kurt neglected to give his point of view on it. After Sam and Blaine win the election, they decide to have an after-party at Breadstix. Blaine tells Sam that he feels alone because Kurt is gone and Sam tells him that he isn't and that he has him. Sam confesses that he never connected with Kurt the way he does with Blaine (indirectly hinting that he saw Kurt as more effeminate) and states that he feels he could have a gay bro, as a friend. Blaine is shown to be happy about the statement and mutually returns the feelings. The Role You Were Born to Play At the audition sheet for Grease, Blaine admits to Sam that he doesn't think that he can do the musical because of his current relationship status with Kurt, and because the role of Danny has such a strong romantic connection in the character, and that he couldn't play the part believably. Blaine also admits to him that he hasn't been sleeping, lost his appetite, and hasn't been gelling his hair on weekends, and that he and Kurt were soul-mates, and that they were planning to spend the rest of their lives together. Sam reassures him that even though he knows it's hard, everyone has gone through heartbreak. Dynamic Duets While Blaine is cleaning out his locker, Sam comes up to him and talks about why Blaine is going back to Dalton. He said he thinks it’s because Blaine just wants to further punish himself for cheating on Kurt. Sam then asks what exactly happened, and Blaine told him that he hooked up with Eli because he felt Kurt was moving on without him and that maybe they weren't meant to be, but only to realize that they are meant to be together. Sam encourages him to talk to Kurt, but Blaine insists he has, but Kurt won't listen to him. He tells Sam that everything is not alright because he hurt the one person he loves more than anything in the world, and that by cheating, he broke the trust they shared and won't be forgiven. Sam tells him that even if Kurt doesn't, he needs to forgive himself and stop beating himself up. He tells him that cheating on him wasn't cool, but exiling himself to Dalton isn't going to make what Blaine did any better, and that he has to try and make things right. Blaine wants to stop feeling like a bad person, and Sam assured him that he isn't. Sam tells Blaine to give him a day, find the hero in him, and then decide where he belongs. They perform Heroes, showing the duo’s friendship grow as they run a food and clothes drive, and clean up graffiti with the Glee Club, and Blaine finally smiles again. When done, Sam asks what his decision is. Blaine then tells him that they need to do one last mission. Then (in their costumes) go back to Dalton and steal back their Nationals trophy (with "Blam" and "Slaine" written in cartoon lettering's ala the 1960s Batman show). They then tell the rest of the crew about their adventure, and Blaine gives the club an apology for doubting them as a family. Sadie Hawkins Sam and Blaine are walking together to Glee Club practice, when Sam tells Blaine that he thinks that the Warblers cheated at sectionals. Blaine tells Sam that he doesn't believe him and that he needs more proof. Sam then asks Blaine for some lip balm because conspiracy theories make his lips chapped up. Sam says it not weird because they are like brothers. Blaine gives it to him, and stares at his eyes and lips as he is putting it on. When they make it to the science room, Sam says he wants to sit under "Uranus," referring to the planetary model hanging from the ceiling, Blaine, along with Tina, laugh at what he said. When Finn tells the Glee Club about the assignment for the week. Blaine glances at Sam. After Brittany asks Sam to the Sadie Hawkins Dance and he accepts, Blaine looks sad about it. During Glee Club practice Tina asks Blaine out to the dance and Blaine rejects her. In the Hallway, after much hesitation, he reveals that he has a crush on Sam. In a flashback of an earlier moment that day, Blaine is in the library and Sam tells him about what he found to prove that the Warblers cheated. while Sam is talking, Blaine stares at him lovingly, zoning out of the conversation. Later in the episode, Blaine and Sam continue to investigate the chance that the Warblers cheated at sectionals. They later find out that they did cheat when they talk with Trent and plan to testify against the Warblers. Blaine later goes to continue his dance with Tina, and stares at Sam whilst doing so. Naked Blaine is one of the first people to see Sam come to school shirtless. He immediately questions this action, concerned that Sam is taking the SAT scores too serious and overcompensating. However, Sam misinterprets that, thinking Blaine is jealous of his physique. Blaine assures that he is just trying to help Sam and be a friend. Sam tells him to prove that by showing up to the seminar Sam is holding for the calender. Blaine does so, and is present for every "lesson" Sam holds. Sam becomes arrogant and insensible while taking his pictures for the calendar. He runs back into the locker room to lift weights and get his 'pump' back. Blaine follows him there. Sam confides in Blaine about his insecurity of only feeling special if he can shine through his body, since he does not have any other redeeming qualities in his own point of view. Blaine reassures him that he can relax, because everyone would love him the same no matter what. In an effort to help Sam, Blaine makes an appointment with Emma Pillsbury. Emma shows Sam that there are many colleges that don't look at test scores for entrance, and that a multitude of scholarships exist that would help him afford it. However, to apply for the scholarships, Sam has to write an essay. Blaine catches Sam sitting in a classroom, struggling to write his essay. When Sam expresses further doubt in himself, Blaine shows him a video the Glee club made for him where they explain the good they see in him and everything he brought to their lives. Sam is moved to tears before he hugs and thanks Blaine. Girls (and Boys) on Film They along with Marley, Brittany, Jake, and Tina discuss about their mash-up competition. Later they perform Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone with the New Directions Boys. Feud After Blaine joins the Cheerios, we find out that Sam and Blaine have the plan of bringing Sue down by having Blaine working from the inside and to put an end to her reign of horror by the time they graduate. Guilty Pleasures Blaine meets Sam by his locker, and says he saw him stealing food from the cafeteria and he thinks that Sam and his family are having financial troubles again, Blaine wants to help him giving him some money, so that way Sam wouldn't need to steal anything. But Sam says that the food wasn't for dinner, it was for art and he shows Blaine all his macaroni art. Blaine thanks him for sharing this with him, Sam says it's Blaine's turn to share his guilty pleasure, but he says he doesn't have any; however Sam doesn't believe him. While Sam is saying this, Blaine looks at his lips like wanting to kiss him; but then he comes back to reality and say that his guilty pleasure is the band Wham!. Later Tina enters to the room and tells them that Will is sick and Glee Club is cancelled for a week, Sam makes fun of her asking if she's gonna go to his house and rub him while he's passed out, meaning that Blaine told him about what Tina did to him when he had flu. Blaine looks like he's trying to not laugh. They decide to take the lead of Glee Club, this week's theme is "Guilty Pleasures." They think that it would feel great letting this to get out and it could help to know each other better and become a better team for regionals. Jake suggests them to give an example, Blaine and Sam agree and sing Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go with the New Directions. In the boys shower Sam confesses that he has been keeping a secret for long, a secret that he's ashamed of and needs to let it out, Blaine is confused and asks if Sam has feelings for him; but Sam tells him that it's not that, it's that he likes Barry Manilow and he suggests to tell people and let it get out. Sam sings Copacabana and after that Blaine congratulates him for being brave and telling everyone his guilty pleasure. Later in the library Sam comments to Blaine about how all this guilty pleasure topic has spread all over the school and tells Blaine is his turn to tell his guilty pleasure, as Sam believes he has not been totally honest about it. Blaine seems confused about this, to which Sam explains that is time for him to be an example to the Glee Club. While Blaine sings Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now), they share a couple of looks during the song and at the end when Tina asks who inspired the song choice, he claims it is about Kurt, but it's actually about Sam. During the song Sam realizes of this and that he is Blaine's guilty pleasure. They have a talk after that and Sam tells Blaine, he knows about his crush and he's cool with it, Blaine asks if he's not gonna freak out or if it's gonna ruin their friendship; but Sam denies all that, asks for a hug and Blaine happily agrees and hugs him. The hug turns out to be long and awkward for Sam, who thinks that Blaine is becoming sexually aroused, but it ends up just being Blaine's breath mints that are in his pocket, which they share and he thanks him for it. Shooting Star During the shooting, when Sam is desperately trying to get to Brittany and is forced to sit down, Blaine tells him that Tina is missing too. After the police gives the 'All Clear' sign, they are seen sharing a long hug. Sweet Dreams Although Blaine clearly doesn't approve of Sam's 'pretending to have a twin brother called Evan' he still plays along with him, telling Sam/Evan where he think he saw the other twin. Together with Marley and Unique they perform You Have More Friends Than You Know, ''delighted by Marley's song writing skills. Wonder-ful When Jake Puckerman and Mike Chang are performing the song, ''I Wish, Blaine and Sam are sitting next to each other in the Glee Club room and they are rocking out in their seats to the music and having a good time. All or Nothing They are seen in the hallways because Blaine decides that he wants to propose to Kurt and wants Sam to be his best man at the wedding. Sam at first disagrees, claiming that they are too young to get married, but he eventually gives Blaine his support. Later, when Blaine is shopping for a ring, Sam bursts in exclaiming that he loves him, and how he wants to help him pick the ring, if Blaine is actually going to do this. A confused Jan asks whether Sam is whom Blaine will propose to, but Sam quickly corrects this by telling her that although Blaine wants to 'do him', they are just friends. During New Directions' Regionals performance, Sam holds Blaine's hand. Season Five Love, Love, Love Sam is first seen supporting Blaine after he reveals to New Directions that he is back together with Kurt and he is going to ask for his hand in marriage. While some didn't seem to have a positive reaction to it, Sam seemed to be really excited, saying that he is his best friend, and indicating thath he supports his plan. Blaine and Sam have solos in Help! ''as they both team up with New Directions to go to different show choirs for help for his quest to propose to Kurt. Meanwhile, Blaine asks for Sam's help, along with Ryder and Jake, because he is concerned about Tina's behavior after her break-ups, meanwhile, Blaine and Sam, with Ryder and Jake, perform ''I Saw Her Standing There ''for her. In the end of the episode, Sam can be seen during Blaine's surprise proposal to Kurt, performs background vocals for ''All You Need Is Love, and cheers when Kurt says yes. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds At the beginning of the episode Sam is seen lying on the piano while Blaine plays it. They talk about Blaine's recent engangement. In the hallways, Blaine asks Sam if he wants to get his tux rental with him, but he declines, claiming to have a snake bite, but really it's a human bite. Blaine knows the obvious that he likes the new nurse, Penny, and tells him that he should ask her for a dance at prom. At Prom, Blaine and Sam both perform Hey Jude ''with New Directions to dedicate to Tina. The Quarterback Blaine and Sam are both very heartbroken by the death of Finn Hudson, and they are seen performing next to each other during ''Seasons of Love. A Katy or A Gaga In this episode, Sam and Blaine are both "Katys" and they both take part in performing a Lady Gaga performance for the Glee Club assignment. Meanwhile, they both converse in the hallway when Sam feels like he and Penny lack the chemistry he wants with her, because he believes that Penny may be a Gaga fan. Blaine suggests that during their performance, they can bring Penny in to see it so Sam could impress her and possibly have something more. Later on, they both perform'' Applause alongside Marley, Ryder, and Artie. Movin' Out Sam and Blaine finish each other's sentences as they tell the New Directions that they are going to New York City to search for universities with guidance from Kurt and Rachel. They sing ''Movin' Out and end up at the Bushwick Apartment. They eat together at Spotlight Diner and Sam brings out a harmonica as Blaine sings Piano Man. Also, when Sam admits that his modelling agent told him to lose 10 pounds, Blaine immediately jumps to the piano to comfort Sam and they all sing Just the Way You Are. Afterwards, Blaine and Sam return to Lima to tell the glee club members how everything went in New York and then burst into the episode's last song, You May Be Right. Puppet Master In this episode, Sam seems to be one out of the rest of New Directions to be annoyed by Blaine's controlling behavior when it comes to his plans he has for Nationals. Meanwhile, after a dream Blaine has after sleeping in Glee Club, Sam can be seen wondering why he hasn't said anything at all in Glee Club. At the end, Blaine and Sam sing The Fox with the others. ]] Trio At school, Blaine and Sam can be seen strutting through the hallways with Tina while performing Jumpin’ Jumpin’ ''with each other, as well in the choir room. Meanwhile, Blaine and Sam both try to comfort Tina when she cries about graduating and going apart from Blaine and Sam. Later on, the two both go into the classroom to try on their graduation gowns and caps, and when they try them on, Blaine finds it difficult to cope with graduation coming so fast for them. When Tina arrives and mourns about parting ways with Blaine and Sam, Blaine gets the idea of having a lock-in. Blaine and Sam once again to approach a very saddened Tina who has a tantrum over the fact that the lock-in was cancelled. To try to console a disheartened Tina, they both try to create their own lock-in together. Blaine and Sam both team up with Tina to break in to the school at night to have their own lock-in. As they enter, Sam, Blaine and Tina performs ''Don't You (Forget About Me) ''while playing in the hallways and having fun in Cheerios uniform. Unexpectedly, they are busted by Becky Jackson, who crashes the fun and blackmails the trio that if they refuse to play Twister with her, she will call the cops for breaking and entering. Blaine plays Twister with Becky, and tries to look for Sam and Tina, but shockingly catches them making out in an empty classroom. Blaine is extremely disgusted and angered at the situation, and he exits the building. The next day, Blaine is still angry at Sam and Tina for making out - but the two try to atone for making Blaine feel left out, which fails at firsthand. Later on, the three reconciles with each other, lookng forward to the future. The three request to perform another song, but with Artie, who feels left out of their trio. In the end, they perform ''Hold On ''in the auditorium. City of Angels Blaine and Sam and the rest of the New Directions head to Los Angeles, while they both face competition with Throat Explosion's leader, Jean Baptiste. They are both intimidated by their competition, who often provokes New Directions, especially when they enter the auditorium where Nationals is to take place. Meanwhile, the both of them confront Jean Baptiste, accusing them of stealing Finn's plaque in order to intimidate them and lose their luck at Nationals. Without it, they both try to encourage New Directions to work hard for the sake of Finn. New Directions In this episode, Sam shows his excitement and support for Blaine after he reveals that he got accepted into NYADA in New York. Both Blaine and Sam are involved in Tina's "Chums" dream sequence after being unconscious on the floor. Meanwhile, Blaine and Sam, alongside Artie, try to convince Tina to go to New York with them, they perform ''Loser Like Me ''together. Later on, Blaine and Sam finally graduate from McKinley High School, alongside Tina, Artie, Becky, and Brittany. However, when Tina reveals that she isn't going to New York because she got accepted to Brown University, both show their support for her. New New York Sam and Blaine finally arrive to New York, and both of them move into Kurt and Rachel's apartment. Sam, however, becomes bad company after a very long stay at the apartment, and Kurt convinces Blaine to talk to Sam about moving out. When Blaine notices that Sam has been occupied on the same video game since he left the apartment, Blaine tells Sam that he's worried about him because it's hard for him to cope with being in New York and trying to focus on his dreams. Sam admits to hating New York, so in order to cheer him up, he and Blaine both go out to Times Square and sing ''Best Day of My Life ''together. Meanwhile, Sam feels that Blaine motivated him to get his hair cut and start fresh in New York. When he gets his first modeling gig, Blaine congratulates him and hugs him, but he is surprised when Sam decides to move out. Elsewhere, Blaine and Sam plan to have an apartment together, until Mercedes arrives and she lets Blaine and Sam rent a room. Bash Sam and Blaine, along with Kurt and Rachel, attend a candlelight vigil for Russ, a man who was a victim of a hate crime because he was gay. Back at the loft,Sam and Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes and Artie gather for their weekly Monday night potluck dinner.The group discusses how hate crimes have risen lately in NYC, particularly those toward people who are gay. Later, Blaine tries to comfort Sam who was told by Mercedes that she won't date him because of their racial differences and how it might affect her career. Blaine offers to read Sam some ''Star Wars fanfiction, as it helps him sleep at night. Blaine then gets a phone call informing him that Kurt has been hurt after defending someone from being the victim of a hate crime. Sam and Blaine go to the hospital and Rachel, Mercedes, and Artie are there as well. They are told that Kurt has been sedated with morphine due to his injuries, but he will recover. Blaine, Sam and the rest of the group visit with Kurt even though he is unconcious. After Kurt is released from the hospital, Blaine, Sam, and the rest of the group attend Kurt's Mid-Winter Critique at NYADA. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Tested Blaine and Sam both appear in the public information film at the beginning of the episode. Blaine is referred to as "a debonaire homosexual" and Sam as "a handsome idiot". At a cafe, Sam asks Blaine, Kurt and Artie to help him find a sexual health clinic. Blaine is shocked that he and Mercedes sleep in the same room but haven't had sex yet. Nevertheless, he offers to accompany him to the clinic. Back at the Bushwick Apartment, Sam and Blaine watch the season 6 finale of Oz ''together. When Artie reveals that he has chlamydia, Sam starts yelling, but Blaine encourages him to calm down. They both advise Artie to inform the girls that he has slept with. In the cafe, Sam cynically listens as Blaine reveals his new diet. Sam suggests that they should start an all-male New York abstinence club. Blaine flatly refuses. Songs Duets Heroes blam.JPG|Heroes (Dynamic Duets)|link=Heroes Glee-Season-4-Episode-15-Video-Preview-Girls-And-Boys-on-Film.jpg|Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Old_Time_Rock_&_Roll/Danger_Zone Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-12h16m55s138.png|Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go Help_Blam_NewDirections.png|Help! (Love, Love, Love)|link=Help! Tumblr mwnpvtYaA51szia91o9 r1 500.gif|Movin' Out (Movin' Out)|link=Movin' Out (Anthony's Song) Blambestday.png|Best Day of My Life (New New York)|link=Best Day of My Life Sang Together (In a Group Number) Back Up Vocals Related Songs *Celebrity Skin by ''Hole. (Makeover) *''I Only Have Eyes for You by ''The Flamingos. (Sadie Hawkins) *''Copacabana by ''Barry Manilow. (Guilty Pleasures) *''Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)'' by Phil Collins. (Guilty Pleasures) *''All You Need Is Love'' from ''The Beatles. ''(Love, Love, Love) Trivia *Sam and Blaine have both given a promise ring to a significant other (Sam to Quinn in Furt; Blaine to Kurt in a deleted scene from Extraordinary Merry Christmas). *Both of the characters were originally created to be Kurt's boyfriend, and interestingly, Kurt has been romantically interested in both. *Both of them had previously attended an all-boys school; Sam mentions attending one before his family moved to Ohio, and Blaine attended Dalton Academy. *According to the sneak peek for Makeover, Chord Overstreet supports the name "Slaine" while Darren Criss prefers calling their friendship "Blam." *Ryan Murphy stated that he is a fan of the Blam relationship/friendship. *"Blam" were nominated for a People's Choice Award (2014) for Favorite TV Bromance. Gallery BlamisendgamexD.jpg Glee.407.hdtv-lol 368.jpg jerking blaine i think.png blam summer nights.png shouting and listening.png sam stares at blaine.png what's a debate.png Crushblam.gif blam what the hell.png villainize.png Sam-stripper-glee-season-3-episode-8.jpg BlaineSamC.png Tumblr_mbi666HYU41remny7o1_500.png Glee-redsolocup.jpg BlaineMO06.png Blam_head_slap.gif Tumblr_md7fuyfOWJ1qbz8aro1_r1_250.gif Tumblr_mdz13qITFc1rh2nh2o1_500.png Tumblr_mdytznsgkA1qahheuo1_500.png BlaineMO07.png tumblr_max48nVdPG1qetn26o2_500.gif Yay_blam_hugs.png Tumblr mb8t0xTkMX1rox6kko5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb3lubRdVb1r0cqvoo2 250.gif Tumblr_mdxwjlE9rj1qfyijao2_1280.jpg Tumblr md7fdm3sOl1r4v1v0o1 r2 500.gif Heroes blam.JPG Blaine Rory Sam Mike Michael.jpg blam cartoon.png lol blam.png sam tease.png blam painting.png sweet look.png blaine look.png sam look.png blam high five.png blam explosion.png just a blam scene.png convincing blaine.png he's your candidate.png blam swing.png Heroes_SB.png like what moment.png blam stands next to eachother.png blam close eyes.png BLAMHOTS.jpg Tumblr me7dz1VhAh1rhetcmo1 500.jpg SLAINEEEE.png blam sitting.png blam sam cute.png blam steps down.png blam yeah.png cute blam smiles.png swan song blam.png blam hand on shoulder.png sam talking next to blaine.png blam convo.png oh sweet merciful lord.png sam moving that waist.png Tumblr mfwy1v5FDW1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr mfwy1v5FDW1rd6e8fo4 250.gif blam quareel.png blam and the mask.png sam painting blaine.png blam running wierdly scene.png just another blam.png BArG2TXCIAA5IMM.jpg blam talking about sectionals cheating.png blam blaine looking at sam.png Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko9 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko8 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko4 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko6 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o4 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o3 250.gif Tumblr metoydTyxI1rrmwrko3 250.gif Tumblr mdy5doYN4u1qdxej0o8 r1 250.gif blam in counselling.png blam on sectionals cheating.png Blam snap simultaneously.png blam high five 2.png blam adorable scene.png sam interrupts.png blam no scrubs.png tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo1_250.gif tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo2_250.gif tumblr_mh667nbVqn1rd6e8fo4_250.gif giveme5_blam.gif blam singing or having fun.png blam walk up.png blam let's go.png blam group song.png The Bros.gif Blam in new year again.png blam in men calender.png blam cute blam scene in new year.png blam in new year.png blam congrats.png blam congrats and hand bumps.png blam checking weight.png sam cartwheeling.png Tumblr mhivq6ZOxp1qc43lbo2 500.gif Blam checking weight.png vlcsnap-2013-02-01-17h55m20s207.png blam hug scene.png NakedCap11.png NakedCap9.png enZCB.gif blam_2sq.gif 1blam.gif 2blam.gif 3blam.gif 4blam.gif 5blam.gif 6blam.gif 7blam.gif 8blam.gif Tumblr mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o3 250.gif Tumblr mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o2 250.gif Tumblr mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o5 250.gif Tumblr mjol20iXGk1qfcdl6o4 250.gif tumblr mjojsrUDOW1qght87o3 250.gif SLAINEEEE.png Blam let's go.png Thirdduet!blam.gif Wham!blam.gif Wakemeupbeforeyougogo blam.gif Tumblr mjyvevjeBc1qght87o5 blam.gif Heroes- Glee.jpg Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo2 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo1 250.gif Tumblr mk1k5lZ0Fj1rwgozyo6 r1 250.gif glee--blam. Jpg Tumblr mk2wvhP4dj1qci7ofo2 250.gif Cuddling!blam.gif Hugitout!blam.gif Huggy!blam.gif Awkward!blam.gif Breathmints!blam.gif Douwantone!blam.gif Sure!!.gif Thanks!blam.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o2 250.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o3 250.gif Tumblr mk0zk24BHd1r9haj6o4 250.gif Gp!blam.gif GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots6.png GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots.png Pants!blam.gif Seriously whytheyarenotdating theywouldbeperfect blam.gif Tumblr mk27d5AuEx1qeb7qjo6 r1 blam.gif Wham!!blam.gif Intheboyshower blam.gif Fail!!Blam.gif Againstallodds!blam.gif Feelings! OMG againstallodds-blam.gif Ishipsohard!blam.gif Tumblr mjyzwsybtf1qjysfro3 250.gif Tumblr mjyzwsybtf1qjysfro6 250.gif Tumblr me20v4umcO1r8m7ivo3 250.gif Tumblr mjure2ZBD51qeb7qjo4 250.gif Tumblr mj9trsqEV01r8d79lo3 250.gif Tumblr mj9trsqEV01r8d79lo8 250.gif Tumblr mj9trsqEV01r8d79lo7 250.gif Tumblr mj9trsqEV01r8d79lo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o1 250.gif Tumblr me0edlazFo1r8m7ivo2 250.gif Tumblr me0edlazFo1r8m7ivo12 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o3 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o6 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o5 250.gif Tumblr me0edlazFo1r8m7ivo8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o8 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o4 250.gif Tumblr me0edlazFo1r8m7ivo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o9 250.gif Tumblr me0edlazFo1r8m7ivo5 250.gif Tumblr mh7r2dDAvN1qd1240o2 250.gif Tumblr mk3bonxqN71rmiy78o9 250.gif Tumblr mk3bonxqN71rmiy78o5 250.gif Tumblr mk3bonxqN71rmiy78o6 250.gif tumblr_mkgbuciJhe1s9tebdo4_r3_250.gif tumblr_mk25vpUQL51qlpkoio4_250.gif Tumblr mjiec8Y1dB1s4s6b5o2 250.gif tumblr_ml0c1ngfRG1qd1240o2_250.gif tumblr_ml0c1ngfRG1qd1240o4_250.gif tumblr_ml3239aAGc1raamr0o4_r2_250.gif tumblr_ml0neqU5Vu1s86f4no3_250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo6 250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo5 250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo4 250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo3 250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Tumblr ml4hknXaRL1rd6e8fo1 250.gif tumblr_ml5r2uJl9c1rrmwrko1_250.gif tumblr_ml5snpRLtN1rd6e8fo7_250.gif tumblr_ml5xe1OjlH1s4s6b5o3_250.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo2 500.gif Tumblr mlhde2UoQc1rab3tyo1 500.gif Singing blam.gif 667blam.gif YHMFTYK blam.gif Laughs smile blam.gif 11blam.gif 22blam.gif 33blam.gif tumblr_mlqfp7qsTg1rd6e8fo7_250.gif tumblr_mls6r2bSYz1sopb2to3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mkafnhrC7D1qk71sao7_250.gif Blaine and Sam.jpg BLAM*.jpg Tumblr mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro3 250.gif Tumblr mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro4 250.gif Tumblr mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro2 250.gif Tumblr mmka9fHZlD1spj53ro1 250.gif tumblr mmky7hz9eS1rxmp50o1 250.gif tumblr inline mnork1VmhQ1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnorm0ePTB1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnorofz9yg1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnoropCW2a1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnoroxlGkg1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnorq06rPZ1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnorq40uhi1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnorq96MrU1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnorqhMAFK1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mnorqqZ8SM1qz4rgp.gif tumblr mk8vkqKX8B1rd6e8fo1 250.gif Hahahahaomg blam.gif Dontdome wearejustfriends blam.gif Theysowannadoeachother blam.gif Nomarriageforyou blam.gif Handhold blam.gif Allornothing blam.gif Notaskingforyourpermission blam slaine.gif Yay - blam.gif Whatishesaying blam.gif Johnwayne blam.gif Nothingisgoingtochange blam.gif Attentionisflattering blam.gif Jeopardizeourfriendship blam.gif Wearelikebrothers bros blam.gif Iloveyouandiwanttosupportyou awww-helovesblaine blam.gif Youwannadome!blam.gif 23blamtina.gif 5 blam.gif 4b lam.gif 3 blam.gif 2 blam.gif 1 blam.gif 15blam.gif 14blam.gif 13blam.gif 12blam.gif 11 blam.gif 10blam.gif 9blam.gif 8 blam.gif 7 blam.gif 6 blam.gif Blam AON 28.jpg 16blam.gif 17blam.gif 18blam.gif 19blam.gif 20blam.gif 21blam.gif 22_blam.gif 23blam.gif 24blam.gif 25blam.gif Makeover 4x3 blam.gif Feud blam.gif Bodyroll blam.gif AON blam.gif Youarespecial blam.gif Trustme tellmeanything blam.gif Dancingiguess blam.gif Afterworkingout blam.gif FEUD blam.jpg Blamandbecky.jpg blaine and sam friendships.png Tumblr_mlscktMCen1rd6e8fo1_250.gif BestFriends Naked blam.gif GuiltyPleasures - blam.gif GP1 blam.gif SadieHawkins blam.gif Afterwinningnationals blam.gif TRYWBTP blam.gif ...blam.gif Sectionals blam.gif you'recharming_blam.gif Gp4 blam.gif GP3 blam.gif GPP blam.gif ShootingStar blam.gif S4 - blam.gif B2.0 blam.gif longesttime_blam.gif LongestTime - blam.gif Againstallodds - allthefeels blam.gif Lostthatlovingfeeling blam.gif 3 - blam.gif Copacabana blam.gif Dontstopmenow blam.gif blaine and sam :).png BLAM LLL.gif Cars blam.gif BlamLLL2.gif BlamLLL1.gif tumblr_muig7kGXqV1qdsjzio1_250.gif Tumblr muiupuqNjH1sr2ck4o4 250.jpg blaine and sam friendship .png Blaine and Sam.png TEOT 06.png Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o2 r2 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mvxe9dCAgl1qd1240o1 250.gif tumblr_mu4iaejuuw1qdnpeio4_250.gif blamareadorb.jpg Rockinaround blam2.gif Rockinaround blam.gif tumblr_mxo4ks4rtv1qh9sh6o3_250.gif tumblr_mxo4ks4rtv1qh9sh6o4_250.gif tumblr_mxo4ks4rtv1qh9sh6o1_250.gif tumblr_mxo4ks4rtv1qh9sh6o2_250.gif tumblr_mxo4ks4rtv1qh9sh6o5_250.gif tumblr_mxo4ks4rtv1qh9sh6o7_250.gif tumblr_mxo4ks4rtv1qh9sh6o8_250.gif tumblr_mxo4ks4rtv1qh9sh6o6_250.gif blamcityofangels.jpg Blam nudge eh blaine sam.gif tumblr mb1kx0bNI41qctxoxo2 r2 250.gif BlamGIFAndy.gif Tumblr mihzgqt8Nz1s2kw34o9 250.gif Tumblr mihzgqt8Nz1s2kw34o3 250.gif BlamClap.gif Tumblr mdxb500iFM1qga2g5o6 250.gif Tumblr mdxb500iFM1qga2g5o5 250.gif DanielTravelGifRequest (5).gif Dan-Wake.gif Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o7 250.gif Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o6 250.gif Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o4 250.gif Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o3 250.gif Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o2 250.gif Tumblr mwzjknxbdH1qh9sh6o1 250.gif Tumblr n1ekl0zzXN1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1ekl0zzXN1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1ekl0zzXN1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Blaine and sam 2.png blam1.png blam2.png blam3.png Tumblr n23po9QTCr1qhmawdo3 250.gif Tumblr n23po9QTCr1qhmawdo4 250.gif Tumblr n23po9QTCr1qhmawdo1 250.gif Tumblr n23po9QTCr1qhmawdo5 250.gif Tumblr n23po9QTCr1qhmawdo2 250.gif Tumblr n2axofBx6G1rwgozyo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2axofBx6G1rwgozyo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2rp2dpmMg1rur0fgo2 500.gif Tumblr n2rp2dpmMg1rur0fgo1 500.gif Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner